


Памятные мелочи

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Drabble Series, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Memories, Weiß Side B, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: И помнить, и не помнить — одинаково плохо.
Relationships: Itou Asuka/Kudou Yohji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Памятные мелочи

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в заявку с Инсайда: командочка, а напишите про призраков прошлого?  
> типа антологии коротких зарисовок «N лет спустя» про каждого из вайсс/шварц и ко. чтобы у каждого своя жизнь, но иногда прошлое напоминает о себе. встречей, событиями, привычками, может быть какими-то предметами, неважно.

**Ито Рё (Ёдзи Кудо)**

Жена у Рё хорошая: красивая, ласковая, вкусно готовит. Хорошая. Он знает об этом и сам, а если забудет, соседи напомнят.

«У вас такая замечательная жена, Ито-сан!»

«Вам очень повезло, Ито-сан!»

Ему повезло гораздо больше, чем они могут себе представить. Рё понимает это, хотя и не должен. Понимает — и всей душой надеется, что никто не понимает, что он понимает.

У этой Аски приятное, хоть и простоватое лицо, любящая улыбка и волосы средней длины. Она повязывает их цветастыми шарфами — хочет ему нравиться. Он дает понять, что так оно и есть, часто целует ее волосы, пропускает их между пальцами.

— Ты могла бы закалывать их шпильками, — говорит Рё ей как-то раз. — Шпильками или гребнями. Как роковая красавица из Китая. Роковая красавица-шпионка. — Он обнимает жену сзади за талию, кладет подбородок на плечо. — Мы могли бы поиграть, скажем… — Рё облизывает губы, — в то, что я какой-нибудь видный политический деятель. Премьер-министр… или даже император. А ты пытаешься выведать у меня тайные сведения. Соблазнить меня.

— Вот как? — она улыбается. Аска проста, безыскусна, раньше он никогда бы не польстился на такую женщину, не завязал бы с ней отношений. Но сейчас она — все, что у него есть. — Можно попробовать.

— Завтра же куплю гребни, — обещает Рё.

Что угодно, думает он, лишь бы не шарфы. Шарфы, которые так легко превратить в удавку.

Аска тянется за поцелуем, но вместо ее лица он видит множество других — бледных, похожих на маски, мертвых. Аска, Ной, Сиэль…

Я ничего не помню, говорит себе Рё, вообще, все забыл. Эти мысли приносят ему пускай и небольшое, но облегчение. Нечего помнить.

В той, прошлой жизни не было ничего, что стоило бы запомнить.

Разве что… Нет, ничего.

**Ая Фудзимия (Ран)**

Ая просыпается среди ночи, хватая ртом воздух и шаря руками впотьмах. Он сам не знает, что ищет: оружие? Близкого человека? Спасительную соломинку?

Сквозь открытое окно в комнату втекает аромат диких роз, оплетающих решетку внутреннего дворика. Ая спускает ноги на пол, встает, подходит к окну. Внизу, в торговом зале, розами пахнет куда сильнее. Запах прошлого, думает Ая. Запах, который он любит — и ненавидит.

Отец всегда дарил маме на годовщину розы. В другие дни были другие цветы — ромашки, хризантемы, тигровые лилии,— но на годовщину только розы. Ая считала это очень романтичным и требовала, чтобы Ран также дарил ей розы.

— Потом у меня, конечно же, появится парень, — поясняла она, — но пока его нет, дарить цветы придется тебе. Да-да, я спрашивала у мамы, именно для этого и нужны старшие братья.

Он дарил ей розы в той первой, благополучной, жизни и потом, во второй — приносил в больничную палату и оставлял на столике. Дежурные медсестры только качали головой, но ему было все равно. Парня у Аи по-прежнему не было.

Ая садится на подоконник, прямиком в лужу лунного света, запрокидывает голову. Ая в Токио, а сам он — в Винчестере, и их разделяет половина земного шара, но завтра ей все равно принесут розы.

Она покажет их мужу и маленькой дочке. Букет будет стоять, пока не засохнет.

Ая невидяще смотрит в ночь, смотрит сквозь расстояния и годы. Ему есть что вспомнить.

**Кен Хидака**

В Англии любят футбол. Куда больше, чем в Японии. Лучше, думает Кен, было бы только в Бразилии. Этого никогда не случится, и порой он смутно об этом жалеет, а потом встряхивает головой и идет гонять мяч с соседской детворой. Иногда к нему присоединяются Мишель и Юки. Значительно реже, но все-таки — Ая и Фри. Случается, даже Хлоэ снимает свой оксфордский блейзер, поддергивает брюки и включается в игру.

Такие дни Кену хочется сохранить в сердце.

Есть и другие, когда он вспоминает, что потерял (и что никогда уже не вернет) — и как. Призрак Казе не приходит к нему по ночам, но явись он — в один из таких дней, — Кен убил бы его еще раз.

А бывают дни воспоминаний о бесконечной череде убитых им людей — преступников, тварей тьмы, но все равно людей, — и безжалостная память подсовывает окровавленные лица и страшные раны, мертвые, неподвижные тела и заметки в газетах о скорбящих семьях. Когда-то он собирал вырезки и фотографии: под его кроватью лежали целые досье, толстые папки.

Теперь — после тюрьмы — он больше этим не занимается.

— Эй, Хидака! — окликает Юки, и Кен поднимает глаза от полуготового букета. — Сегодня твоя очередь готовить.

Кен ухмыляется: он готовил вчера и позавчера, Юки просто цундерит и никак не может набраться храбрости похвалить его стряпню.

На кухне Кен находит свою потрепанную кулинарную книжку, открытую на странице с рыбной паэльей. Юки маячит в коридоре, пока не убеждается, что Кен ее прочитал.

Кену не нужно смотреть на рецепт: он помнит все, хотя даже не старается.

**Мамору Такатори (Оми Цукиёно)**

Иногда Мамору почти чувствует груз на своих плечах и думает, что когда его звали Цукиёно Оми, звали просто Бомбеец, эта ноша была самой легкой, пускай в то время так и не казалось.

Теперь он — Такатори Мамору. Теперь он — Персия. Веса каждого из этих званий достаточно, чтобы у любого обычного человека подломились колени, но Мамору как-то умудряется нести оба и даже идти вперед.

Дедушка… нет, дед начинает все больше посвящать его в дела семьи. К его работе Персии он относится как к увлечению, глупому, опасному и дорогостоящему. Скоро Мамору придется делать выбор. Выбирать между дедом и собой, дедом и справедливостью — и, возможно, причинить еще большую несправедливость.

Но пока этот день не настал, он уединяется по ночам в своем кабинете, включает камеру и приглушает свет. Говорит привычное: «Охотники света…», и, пока камера снимает его силуэт, перед невидящим взором Мамору проходят мертвые люди. За эти годы их набрался легион. Лица самых первых уже практически неразличимы, а угрызений от их смерти почти нет.

Каждую ночь Мамору не позволяет себе закрыть глаза, заставляет себя вспоминать — он должен, обязан как Персия,— но, как бы ни старался, помнит все меньше и меньше.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
